Los tres linajes
by Victoria Balck
Summary: Edward se va y deja a Bella devastada, por suerte está Jake para ayudarla. Tres años depués, con Victoria muerta, Bella recive una carta de sus tios desde Jacksonville, tiene que acudir urgentemente... ¿y si Bella no es lo que parece?
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

Estaba sola…tremendamente sola… sola ante lo que se me avecinaba. Mi ayuda tardaría en llegar y para cuando llegara, yo ya estaría muerta. Mi niño me llamaba aprisionado en unos brazos que no eran los míos… eran los brazos de mis futuros asesinos. Era lo que más sentía, que fuera mi hijo el que me viera morir. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso al dueño de mi corazón… ahora no estaría a las puertas de la muerte.

Uno de ellos decidió que los preliminares habían terminado y era la hora de mi muerte, pero mi corazón casi se para al reconocer a aquel individuo. Aquel al que antaño había querido más que a mi vida, al que le habría regalado mi alma sin pensármelo dos veces y por el que habría renunciado a todo solo por pasar la eternidad junto a él. Pero él se cansó de mí y me dejó; y gracias a eso conocí a mi verdadera alma gemela. Aunque en ese momento no pensé nada de eso, solo pensaba que esa persona iba a ser una de los que iban a matarme y por un instante eso me pareció ilógico e irreal.

- Edward… -pude susurrar antes de que una sombra me cubriera por completo.


	2. capitulo 1: recuerdos

**Capitulo 1**

Me desperté sudando, con el corazón desbocado. Ese sueño era el mismo que llevaba soñando desde el día en el que recibí la carta de mis tios. Victoria estaba fuera de juego y no parecía que había más vampiros sedientos de mi sangre por la zona, así que podría ir a Jacksonville sin preocuparme de nada. Hoy era el día en el que me marcharía de allí para pasar una buena temporada al sol. Me levanté de la cama y me estiracé, entre los sueños y los nervios no había dormido nada. Cogí las pocas cosas de aseo que había dejado fuera de la maleta y me dirigí al baño al final del pasillo. Tenía que darme prisa, Jacob vendría a recogerme de un momento a otro para llevarme al aeropuerto. Abrí la llave del agua caliente y me sumergí en mis pensamientos. Le había dicho a Jacob que si quería venir conmigo, pero él se había opuesto anegando que tenía que ocuparse de proteger la push de los vampiros. Yo no se lo había discutido pero iba a echarle de menos. Hacía ya casi tres años desde que Edward se había ido y poco más de dos desde que Jacob y yo éramos novios formales. En cierto modo, muy al fondo de mi ser, le agradecía a Victoria lo que había hecho, porque indirectamente me había abierto los ojos en lo que se refería a mis sentimientos por Jacob.

flash back

_Jacob estaba tumbado en la hierba húmeda del bosque cercano a la push. Las heridas que le había infligido Victoria eran demasiado grabes… y así lo encontré cuando me dirigí al lugar donde se había producido el enfrentamiento. Lo encontré moribundo en un claro del bosque, que cuando después me paré a pensarlo, creo que era el claro de Edward, pero en ese momento no me fijé, solo me fijaba en el hecho de que la persona que más me importaba en la vida se estaba muriendo. _

_Sam, Embry, Jared y Paul habían formado un semicírculo alrededor de Jacob y recitaban algo a coro, pero pararon en cuanto me vieron. Pero yo no los vi, solo tenía ojos para Jacob, me acerque a él y me arrodillé a su lado. Le cogí la mano que tenía más cerca. Estaba menos caliente de lo normal, estaba como una mano normal, de un humano cualquiera. Y eso era malo, muy malo. Me puse a llorar. Solo hacía unas horas que estábamos en la playa, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, cuando recibió la llamada de Sam. Habían rastreado a Victoria cerca de allí, apenas me dio un corto beso en la mejilla y se fue. Le dije que tuviera cuidado y que no hiciera locuras, él solo me sonrió. Parece ser que no me hizo mucho caso. Ahora estaba herido de muerte y yo lloraba, no podía dejar de llorar. Sam y los demás se Habían ido, o bien porque querían dejarnos solos o bien porque ya no había nada que hacer. Esa última idea me desesperó, no podía pensar en que lo podría perder, no podía pasar por esto otra vez._

_Seguía llorando mientras a él se le escapaba la vida por segundos, y mis esperanzan se iban con ella. Un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo y un gemido escapó de sus labios. Solo entonces reaccioné._

_- Jacob, no, por favor—sollocé, esperando que estuviera lo suficientemente consciente como para escucharme—no te vayas, no me dejes—otro espasmo recorrió su cuerpo, ni siquiera se como lo sabía, no sabía cuando la amistad se había transformado en amor, no sabía ni siquiera si era verdad que le quería, pero era ahora o nunca, ya habría tiempo de lamentarlo más _

_tarde—Jacob yo…yo… yo te quiero… te amo… más que a nada en este mundo… no me puedes dejar ahora._

_Parece ser que me escuchó porque apretó un poco la mano que tenía cogida y levanto la otra para tocarme la cara, como si quisiera comprobar que era real y no una alucinación. A continuación sus heridas empezaron a regenerarse a la velocidad de la luz. Las heridas que parecían incurables empezaron a curarse como por arte de magia. En un momento de lucidez pensé que se recuperaría mejor estando a cubierto en una cama blanda y no en la hierba mohosa. Llamé a Sam con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, este acudió con los demás todo lo rápido que pudo y entre ellos se encargaron de llevas a Jacob a un lugar más caliente y cómodo. Al final Jacob se recuperó._

_fin del flash back_

Cerré el grifo y me envolví con la toalla. Todavía me dolía pensar en esos momentos en los que pensé que perdería a Jacob. Me estremecí y empecé a vestirme. Lo más gracioso fue cuando despertó.

_flash back_

_Jacob llevaba en cama tres días. Tenía todas las heridas curadas, pero todavía no se había despertado. Yo no me había separado de su lado desde entonces. Trasladaron a Jacob al hospital cuando un médico que sabía el secreto de los chicos lo examinó. Dijo que se recuperaría pero que preferiría tenerlo a la vista por si pasaba algo malo. Con los Culle fuera del hospital, los lobos no se opusieron. Allí me había todos esos tres días. Comía porque Charlie me subía la comida a la habitación y dormía en el sofá extensible que había en la habitación. El momento en el que despertó yo estaba durmiendo. Me despertó un zarandeo en mi hombro derecho. Abrí los ojos con pesadez, pero enseguida me desperté al ver la mirada castaña de Jacob Black clavada en mí._

_Jacob estaba sentado en la cama del hospital y me sonreía. Solo me hizo falta comprender que estaba despierto para echarme a sus brazos y llorar como una tonta. Lloraba de felicidad. De felicidad por que por fin lo tenía conmigo y porque por fin podría saber si me había entendido en el claro y si me correspondería, y no se enfadaría por haberle hecho creer todo lo contrario._

_-oh vamos—me dijo con su voz ronca mientras me abrazaba y me acariciaba el pelo—no llores._

_- es que… es que…—no pude decir nada más porque lágrimas traicioneras rodaban por mis mejillas, como si ellas también quisieran entrar en contacto con su piel—oh, Jacob, no me vuelvas a hacer esto…he… he… he estado muy preocupada por ti… y…y…—no pude seguir porque los sozollos ahogaban mis palabras y me impedían seguir hablando._

_- ¿sabes, bella?—me dijo mientras seguía acariciándome el pelo—cuando estábamos en el prado… por un momento he pisado el cielo—se rió y esa risa fue como un bálsamo para mi corazón herido—vino a recogerme un ángel, un ángel que me dijo que me quería…_

_-Jacob… —pude decir. Me despegue un poco para poder decir—no era ningún ángel… era yo._

_E de reconocer que su cara fue de lo más graciosa. Era una mezcla de sorpresa, euforia y desconcierto._

_- no puede ser…--dijo intentando asimilar mis palabras—sigo soñando._

_-No estás soñando idiota—dije riéndome—es la verdad. Te quiero. —y para demostrarlo lo di un corto besos en los labios._

_fin flash back_

Bajé a desayunar con una sonrisa en los labios recordando aquel momento. Me acuerdo que antes que le diera tiempo a reaccionar entraron todos los que estaban en la sala de espera. La cara que se les quedó a todos fue de foto, al verme medio sentada encima de Jacob. "Jacob no pierdes el tiempo" dijo Embry y todos empezaron a reír.


	3. Capitulo 2: el viaje

**Capitulo 2: el viaje**

Abrí el armario de los cereales y saqué la leche del frigorífico, me preparé los cereales y me los comí tan rápido que me atraganté, bebí agua rápidamente y por fin pude respirar. Cogí la maleta y me planté en el porche con la intención de esperar, Jacob tenía que estar al llegar. Era el que me iba a llevar al aeropuerto y habíamos quedado en que vendría a recogerme a mi casa sobre las 8:00, pero eran las 8:02 y todavía no había llegado… ¿y si le había pasado algo? Una vocecilla en mi mente que no me preocupara, que solo habían pasado dos minutos… le gustaría la ropa que llevaba puesta…era una camiseta blanca de manga asta la mitad del brazo y unos vaqueros negros… ¿y si no le gustaba? _Bella no seas paranoica _me advirtió la voz de mi cabeza. ¡_Déjame en paz! _Tenía todo el derecho del mundo al ponerme nerviosa, iba pasar mucho tiempo lejos de él.

Hoy el ruido de un motor y el coche de Jacob apareció por la esquina. Aparcó y salió del coche.

Nada más poner un pie en la acera me abalance sobre él y le bese. El me devolvió el beso de buena gana y estuvimos un rato jugando con la lengua hasta que al final nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire.

- buenos días pequeñaja—me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-buenos días grandullón—le contesté yo.

Me dio un corto beso en los labios y se fue a recoger mi maleta. Metió la maleta en el coche y se dirigió al asiento del copiloto, abrió la puerta y dijo:

- las damas primero.

Yo le sonreí y entré en el coche. El se apresuró a entrar por la puerta del conductor. No hablamos mucho por el camino solo cosas vanas en comparación con lo que quería decirle… pero él ya sabía todo lo que quería decirle solo con mirarle. Todo se reflejaba en mis ojos. La emoción por ver a mi madre, la angustia por tener que dejarle y todo lo demás reflejado en mis ojos. A medida que nos aproximábamos al aeropuerto la angustia iba aumentando y la emoción remitiendo. Jacob lo notó y me dio un golpecito en la pierna y me cogió las manos. El contacto con su piel me relajó bastante, pero no quitaba del todo la angustia.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y bajamos del coche. Jacob sacó la maleta del maletero y fuimos a facturar la maleta. En todo el trayecto no me soltó la mano y yo se lo agradecí en mi fuero interno. Cuando los altavoces dijeron que mi vuelo iba a despegar me encontraba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-no te preocupes pequeñaja—no falta decir que odio que me digan pequeñaja casi como cuando me dicen Isabela. Solo Jacob podía llamarme así.

-no me llames así, por favor—dije con la voz ahogada.

-por una vez aré una excepción. —dijo con una sonrisa," como que tuviera mucha gracia" pensé enfurruñada. –no te pongas así va a ser por poco tiempo, verás cómo se pasa rápido.

-sin ti será una eternidad.

-no me exageres. —me dijo con reproche.

-bueno…--dije con inocencia—no me vas a dar un beso de despedida.

-tus deseos son ordenes. —a continuación me alzo y me besó. Al principio era un beso lento y dulce pero después se volvió rápido y apasionado. Cuando nos separamos para coger aire se escuchó como el altavoz transmitía la última llamada para mi vuelo.

-te quiero—le dije al oído.

-yo también- me respondió él, me abrazó un poco más fuerte y me dijo. —corre o si no perderás el avión.

Asentí y me dirigí a embarcar. Antes de doblar una esquina lo miré y vi que estaba hablando por el móvil. ¿Quién sería? No lo sabía ni me importaba, se veía tan mono en esa pose. Abstraído en sus pensamientos con la camiseta negra tan ajustada y los vaqueros… "bella deja de pensar en eso y coge el puñetero avión".

Me subí al avión y me dispuse a dormir. Pero los sueños cada vez eran más intensos, ya me aburrían de ellos así que pasaba. Ya no había vuelta atrás.


	4. Capitulo 3: La llegada

**Capitulo 3**

El viaje duró unas cuantas horas. En el aeropuerto me esperaban René, Phil y Jun. ¿Quién es jun? Es el hijo pequeño de Phil y mi madre. O sea mi hermanastro. Tenía dos años y era rubio con los ojos azules.

Los saludé y nos fuimos a la casa de mi madre en coche. Desde la ventana se veía las tiendas y los bares, todo hasta los topes. Después tendré que hacerle una visita a todas y cada una de las tiendas. No es que me gustara comprar, pero la ropa de verano que tenía estaba bastante anticuada y la tenía muy vista.

En la acera cada ciertos metros había un árbol, esqueléticos y poco verdes pero árboles a fin de cuentas. Era exactamente igual de cómo me lo describía René en sus e-mails. De repente me acordé de algo y supe que tal vez debería hacerles una visita a "ciertas" personas.

Llegamos a la casa y bajé del coche, pero me quedé paralizada.

-mama no digites que era una casa—le dije con la vista fija en la "casa"

-si ¿por?—me dijo con la voz tranquila.

-esto no es una casa…es una mini mansión—le dije. Ella me miró con expresión divertida mientras sacaba las maletas del coche.

La casa era de más o menos tres pisos más ático y sótano, amarilla por fuera. Tenía un porche con escaleras. Con la barandilla blanca. Me quedé con la boca abierta solo de imaginar como era por dentro.

-se la ofrecieron a Phil cuando lo ascendieron a la liga nacional.

-¿y no se ocurrió decírmelo?

- ¿quieres que te diga la verdad?

-no, mejor no.

Entré en la casa y me quedé contemplando el vestíbulo era más o menos grande con los muebles blancos, el suelo de madera clara y las paredes. E de reconocer que estaba bastante sorprendida de todo.

-¿Dónde se supone que está mi habitación?

-toda la tercera planta es tuya. —dijo Phil con total tranquilidad.

-con un cuarto pequeño habría bastado—dije refunfuñando.

-deja de refunfuñar y sube a ver tu habitación.

Le hice caso y subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Antes de llegar había dos pasillos. Uno que iba directamente al ático y otro con una puerta al fondo, que suponía era mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y entré.

¡Oh, dios mío era maravillosa!

Tenía las paredes rosa pálido(N/A: sorry lo he tenido que poner, el rosa pálido es mi color favorito, cuanto más pálido mejor) y era enorme. La cama estaba pegada a la ventana y tenía la colcha azul cielo. Había un escritorio con un ordenador al lado del balcón (sí, también había balcón) y había muchas estanterías repletas de libros. Mis libros, los que había dejado en Phoenix. Me madre había tenido la gran bondad de traérmelos hasta aquí. Se lo tendría que agradecer después. Había también un armario y una cómoda ambos blancos.

Después de estar un rato mirando mi nueva habitación mi madre.

-¿te gusta tu nueva habitación?

-sí, mama es preciosa, gracias—dije abrazándola.

- Bella—dijo cuando la solté--¿te acuerdas de la tía Katrin?

-más o menos…--le respondí dubitativa.

René y yo habíamos pasado varios veranos de vacaciones Jacksonville. Cuando Charlie no podía venir a Phoenix o cuando no podía yo ir a Forks íbamos de vacaciones a Jacksonville. No a la parte donde estamos ahora si no a otra de clase media. Alquilábamos un apartamento y pasábamos allí el verano. Tenía primos allí. Eran tres chicos. Unos que si no me fallaban los cálculos tendría cerca de los 29 años. Otro que tenía 23 años y otro más pequeño que tenía 20. Cuando yo tenía 14 años fui a Jacksonville y me trataban como a una muñequita. Lo odiaba. Vale, sí, era la más pequeña, pero eso no justificaba que me tuvieran que tratar así como si me fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Esa mayoritariamente era la razón por la cual no había tenido novio antes de… bueno que no me dejaban prácticamente. Eran patéticos sobre todo mi primo Erik y sus amigos. Eran tres: Erik, Matt y Adler.

Erik era alto y casi siempre llevaba el pelo muuuuy largo. Era moreno, tenía el pelo negro y tenía unos ojos grandes y azules muy bonitos. Matt era más alto y más maduro, era el que ponía orden en el grupito de "los tres mosqueteros". Tenía tanto el pelo rubio y los ojo negros. Era más bien clarito de piel, pero no tanto como yo. Y Adler… Adler era medio albino. Tenía la piel igual de clara que la mía y los ojos dorados. No sé si sería un vampiro o no pero tanto el como su padre y su hermano mayor tenían los ojos dorados. Tenía una hermana pequeña que tenía los ojos negros. Era preciosa. Ahora tendría unos diecisiete o dieciocho años.

-se enteraron de que venías y tienen ganas de verte ¿Por qué no vas?

-tenía pensado ir a verlos…

-estupendo. —dijo y salió de la habitación.

Cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta detrás de mi madre suspiré, tenía pensado ir a verlos pero… no inmediatamente… me puse una ropa más destapada, venía de Forks y allí hacía frío pero aquí en Jacksonville te podías asar como los pollos.

Me puse una camiseta rosa muy pálido atada al cuello y unos vaqueros negros con campana. Cogí el bolso (que tenía el móvil, un cuaderno, el libro de cumbres borrascosas, un bolígrafo y un puñado de chicles) salí de casa.

En estos últimos años, me había sacado oficialmente en carnet de conducir de la moto. Y me había traído a Jacksonville la moto que arregló Jacob. Así que cogí la moto y me fui hacía la mansión (seh los primos tienen una caxo mansión muxisimo más grande que la de los cullen) de mis primos, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía mis primos, más o menos, desde que tenía 15 años y tenía ganas de verlos. Me sorprendí a mi misma al no perderme por las calles demasiado soleadas de Jacksonville y más aun de que me acordara del camino para llegar a la mansión de mis primos.

Cuando llegué aparque cerca de la mansión. Había una parte que solo se podía acceder o andando o en coche, no podías ir en moto. Recorrí el sendero andando, admirando el lugar que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía. El único sitio de la gran Jacksonville en el que había árboles verdes y algo parecido a u bosque, será por eso que decían que la mansión estaba encantada, por lo aislado de la situación y lo espeluznante que era recorrer el sendero a oscuras.

Llegué a la gran verja negra con rosales alrededor de las columnas de la gran mansión. Desde fuera era toda blanca de unos 5 pisos, grandes ventanales y unos jardines grandes y hermosos, al más puro estilo medieval. Cuando era pequeña me encantaba perderme entre las habitaciones del castillo. Cogí aire y llame por el porterillo automático.

-_si¿ Quien es ?_

_-_Moriomaru ¿eres tú?

-_sí ¿quien es?_

-soy Bella.

-_¿bella? Isa Swan._

Cierto, cuando venía a Jacksonville de vacaciones me llamaban Isa.

-nooooo, su hermana gemela perversa. ¡Pues claro que soy yo!

-_cierto tu madre llamó para decir que vendrías. Ahora te abro._

Casi automáticamente las puertas se abrieron.

Wow

Sieto aber tardado tnto en continuar… problemillas en casa

Muchas gracias por los rewiens W

Segid así me dais muchos animos para seguir!


	5. capitulo 4:La familia Daidouji

**Capitulo 4**

Atravesé las verjas de hierro internándome en el medio bosque que había antes de llegar a la casa. Era la única zona de la ciudad que tenía los árboles verdes. Era fácil perderse por aquí, pero yo me sabía el camino demasiado bien como para perderme, además, había un sendero que conducía directamente hacía la mansión. Me acordaba de que en este bosque, desde hace 50 años, se prohibió cazar a cualquier animal que habitara en el boque y cualquier pele o acto de violencia era castigado con unos cuantos años en las sombras de una celda. Por eso se respiraba en el ambiente paz y tranquilidad.

Cuando llegué a la puerta mi primo Moriomaru me estaba esperando en la puerta.

-cuanto tiempo querida Isa. —me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-si primo cuanto tiempo. —Moriomaru no había cambiado mucho en estos últimos años. Al contrario de sus otros dos hermanos, Moriomaru era más bien pálido de piel. Tenía unos ojos absolutamente azules y tenía muy muy buen cuerpo.

-pasa, pasa. Erik tenía muchas ganas de verte.

-si claro…--dije con sarcasmo—muchas ganas también de chincharme.

-como puedes pensar eso de mi¿?—preguntó la voz de mi primo Erik , fingiendo estar ofendido.

-pues pensando, así de fácil… aunque creo que no sería así de fácil en tu caso.

-ya empezamos…--refunfuñó.

-oh vamos, no te enfades—le dije sonriéndole.

-has empezado tú—me recodó

-ya lo se, no soy tonta.

-a no¿?-

-No estúpido- le dije, pero me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo.

-te he echado de menos.

-yo también.

-ven, vamos a ver a mi madre. Ella también tenía ganas de verte.

-vale, pero guíame que me pierdo.

Me cogió de la mano (costumbre que había adquirido cuando yo era pequeña) y me guio por el intrincado laberinto de pasillos que era su casa. al cabo de un rato se paró y me dijo.

- espera aquí, voy a ver si está ocupada.

-vale- le dije con una sonrisa.

De dirigió al final del pasillo y torció a la derecha, yo me quedé sola en el pasillo, de repente me llegaron unas voces amortiguadas desde el pasillo izquierdo. Me picó la curiosidad y me dirigí hacia allí. Me puse a escuchar detrás de la puerta, enseguida pude escuchar mejor las voces.

-¿ha llegado ya?- preguntó una voz que reconocí como la de mi tío Marcus.

-sí mi señor, esta mañana—le respondió otra voz.

-está bien, mejor que esté aquí, que no en manos de esos…

-será mejor que no hable mucho, mi señor, las paredes hablan.-le interrumpió el sirviente

-cierto…-me tío suspiró-acabará esto alguna vez, mioga.

-no lo sé mi señor.

Pensé que ya había escuchado demasiado y dejé de escuchar. Me puse en el mismo sitio donde me había dejado mi primo y me dispuse a esperarlo, al cabo de un rato apareció.

-siento el retraso, pero me he encontrado a un accidente en el camino.

-¿un accidente?

-sí, un accidente llamado Takemaru—me dijo con sarcasmo. Entendí al momento. Takemaru era el hermano más pequeño de Erik, el más pequeño de mis primos. —ya sabes como es, siempre incordiando.

-claro que se como es. Todavía me acuerdo de lo que me izo la última vez que vine…--dije mientras enrojecía.

Me había puesto cámaras en el baño mientras me duchaba y lo que grababa después lo colgaba en internet, cuando lo descubrí, le pegue la paliza de su vida, literalmente.

-todavía tiene las cicatrices que le dejaste. —dijo mientras se reía.—bueno…¿Qué tal tu vida en forks?

-bien…-le dije sin entrar en detalles, no quería explicarle todo lo que había pasado desde entonces.

-¿de verdad ? Pues un pajarito me a dicho que tienes novio…--dejó caer como si nada.

-sí verdad, un pajarito llamado René

Suspiré y me dispuse a responder pero antes de que tuviera tiempo a responder…

**Muchísimas gracias por comentar chicas, me hacéis feliz!!**


	6. capítulo 5: leyendas

…unos brazos me rodearon la cintura y me apretaron muy fuerte.

-oh! Isa como te he echado de menos—dijo una voz chillona. (nota mental: decir que no me llamen Isa)

-Sigrid por Dios suéltame, me estás ahogando—le dije con la voz entrecortada.

-lo siento—dijo soltándome, pero cogió mi mano y me dijo—te he echado mucho de menos.

- yo también Sigrid. —le apreté la mano y me dirigía a mi primo:

-me voy con ella, ya hablaremos. —le dije esperando que captara el doble sentido de la frase.

-vale—dijo guiñándome un ojos—recuerda que tenemos una charla pendiente.

-no te preocupes--¡bien me había librado de un charla traumática con mi primo!—bien Sigrid ¿a dónde vamos?

-a tu antigua habitación ¿te acuerdas?

Como no acordarse. Estaba en el último piso de la mansión-castillo. Casa vez que pensaba en subir tantas escaleras se me caía el alma.

-no t preocupes, han puesto ascensor. —dijo al ver mi casa de pánico.

La habitación estaba tal y como la recordaba. Con las paredes pintadas de negro con tribales rojo sangre. El armario era una estancia anexa a la habitación, que estaba rellena de vestidos (que no eran míos en absoluto pero que si me los probaba me valían). La cama era un pelín grande para mí, pero cuando era pequeña y mi madre me dejaba en la calle por haber llegado tarde (cerraba la puerta con llave a partir de las 12 y no la abría ni aunque fuera el mismísimo Dios) me encantaba dormir en esa cama taaan grande.

-me he tomado la libertad de llamar a tu casa y decir que te ibas a quedar aquí a dormir. —me dijo Sigrid.

-Sigrid, estoy esperando una llamada en mi casa—dije con voz penosa.

-pues te las desvías al móvil, o vamos…--dijo poniéndome ojitos.

-está bien... —tendría que llamar yo a Jacob…

-vamos, te he comprado un pijama nuevo.

La miré con cara de incredulidad.

-¿tú eres la responsable de esto?

-¿te molesta?—me preguntó con cara inocente.

-no, que va—dije con todo el sarcasmo.

-nu te enfades, porfiiii.

-en fin… que remedio. —suspiré.

Cenamos en el salón principal y me hicieron muchas preguntas sobre mi vida en Forks y lo que

había hecho allí. Me salté algunas partes y enrojecí cuando les conté lo de Jacob. Mostraron un interés anormal en él, pero no les di mucha cuenta de ello. Cuando terminamos la velada nos fuimos a otra sala para hablar más cómodos.

A mitad de la velada Sigrid dijo:

-vamos a contar historias.

-vale—dijo mi primo-os voy a contar la historia de los tres linajes…

Todos escuchamos con atención la historia que me sabía de memoria, aquella que mi primo me contaba por las noches antes de irme a dormir.

- hace mucho, mucho tiempo, había una princesa Driada, muy bella y hermosa, llamada Ce´kare. Teníandos hermanas idénticas a ella llamadas Ce ´Bells y Ce 'Marie. Las tres eran amadas y queridas por los soberanos de las tres razas: Ezequiel de los lobos estaba enamorado de Ce'kare, Athan soberano de los vampiros estaba enamorado de Ce´ Bells y Tom soberano de los humanos estaba enamorado de Ce ´Marie. La madre de las trillizas, al ver que podrían entrar en guerra por la estupidez de estos hombres enamorados, decidió hacer un pacto con los lobos, vampiros y humanos. El pacto decía que cada princesa driada se casaría con un príncipe de cada raza y engendraría hijos. Si era varón se quedaría con la raza correspondiente. Si era mujer sería entregada a las driadas….y así los soberanos de cada raza han tenido descendencia driada y había algo que los unía. Así ha sido hasta ahora…

Se izo un repentino silencio en la sala. Mi tio me echó una mirada fugaz que no comprendí… ¿o a lo mejor me lo habría imaginado? Puede que fuera así, estaba verdaderamente cansada…

-será mejor que nos vallamos a la cama—dijo tía Katrin.

-Sigrid y yo nos vamos a mi habitación. —les dijo.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y Sigrid y yo nos encaminamos a mi habitación.

Mientras el ascensor subía estuve pensando en Jacob, en que estaría haciendo, si me echaría de menos…

-…mi historia favorita.-dijo Sigrid, sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿qué? Perdona no estaba escuchando.

Que la historia de los tres linajes es mi historia favorita.-repitió

-la mía también, me la sé de memoria.

-normal tu primo te la lleva contando desde que tenías cinco años.-dijo entre risas.

-sí, cada noche…--le aseguré.

Mi mente voló unos años atrás, cuando tenía unos catorce años y había llegado a casa tarde. Mi madre como muchas otras veces no tuvo piedad de mí y me cerró la puerta de casa a cal y

canto.

Me dirigí hacía la casa de mis primos para no tener que dormir en la calle. Cuando llegué a la casa mi primo ya me tenía preparada la habitación.

-tu madre ya ha llamado diciendo que pasabas la noche aquí.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, estaba demasiado casada, había un buen trecho desde mi casa hasta la casa de mi primo. Subí las escaleras dado tumbos y me eche en la cama. Mi primo me arropó y me contó mi historia favorita. Como hacía todas las noches .

Nos cambiamos y nos pusimos el pijama. El mio era lila de tirantes y short y el de Sigrid igual pero en azul.

-buenas noches Sigrid—le dije

-buenas noches Bells.

Al cabo de pocos segundos Morfeo me acogió entre sus brazos.


End file.
